Factory farming Wiki
'Factory Farming Wiki' Factory farming Wiki is an encyclopedia about a kind of farm that operates as a factory which stock the livestock at high stocking density. 'What is the factory farming?' Factory farming is a system which produces egg，meat, and milk more quickly than normal farms do. Humans give food to livestock in a small and close place so they can grow bigger more quickly than naturally. When they are old enough, humans kill them inhumanely for the money. It is inhumane because the animals are stuck in a tiny place where they are given anitbiocts to make them grow faster. Factory farms also waste grain, water and other resources. For all those reasons it is advised to choose humane farming and vegan lifestyle over factory farming. Factory farms are bad for the environment and they are cruel to animals. Factory farms give the animals so many antibiotics that antibiotic strained bacteria are created which can be a health risk to humans that consume the meats. The animals live in deplorable conditions and are caged, tortured, abused, and deprived of natural light. Hens are stuffed in these battery cages that are made of wire, and they are the size of a file cabinet and they cram 10 hens inside. This is very painful for the hens because these cages have no floor just all wire so their feet get lacerated and over time their feet are deformed. Factory farms produce millions of waste that has a lot of harmful chemicals including hydrogen sulfide, ammonia and methane that causes skin rashes, breathing problems and long term exposure to these harmful chemicals will lead to brain damage, and this is why the government should ban factory farms. 'The livestocks in the factory farming' The animals here are treated like trash because humans don't care for their needs. Because all the people care about is money.We should treat farm animals better than we do now. Let's choose humane eating or vegan lifestlye to end factory farming forever. Chickens are abused and crammed into tiny cages just to make eggs so they can make more money. Cows are mistreated by beating them and shocking them with prods and once they get to the place where they will be killed inhumanely by cutting the animal's throat while they're still alive that is cruel and ugly. Ducks are forcefed to make foie gras so they can have the money. '' hens.jpg|hens in the factory farming Florida_chicken_house.jpg|Florida_chicken foiegras.jpg|Duck 6a010536e26195970b01156faa377c970c-800wi.jpg|Pigs '' The lives of the livestocks in the factory are terrible. They live in a small area and they almost have no room to walk, turn around, or stretch their feet and wings. Humans don’t care for their emotional and physical needs. So their social behavior are very asthenia. As a result of the high population density,Some of them experience disease and die. The rest of them still need to go to abattoir. 'Why do we use factory farming' Current worlds have more and more people. People need more food to get energy. The factory farming can make food faster and cheaper. It can relieve people’s desire for meat, milk and egg. But cheaper food has a cost. Factory farms have been linked to food poisoning, destroying places and causing people that live close to the farm to fee its effects. We should not use factory farming and go back to the old farm idea because the price of factory farming is too high so let's put an end to it. 'The environmental impact of the factory farming' Factory farming increases global warming by stocking much more livestocks than the traditional farming do. These livestocks also release lots of methane which is a green house gas. Pesticide, herbicide and fertilizer manufacture and use for feed production in the factory, it’s bad to the environment. The only way to stop factory farming is to buy humanely raised animals insted of factory-farmed animals. Video:The Official Meatrix I Video:The Official Meatrix II: Revolting Video:The Official Meatrix II ½ Video:Cruelty of Factory Farming Flu Year's Eve? Category:Browse